


Stone Cold Killer

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Haven, Podfic, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PODFIC] Jordan and Dwight have to step up when Haven becomes a town full of statues and Audrey is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stone Cold Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965196) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> Podficced for Halfamoon challenge on Tumblr, prompt "saves the day".

48mins, 110MB, MP3

[Download or listen on mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xgp4ifyet2by73a/stonecoldkiller.mp3)

[Slightly smaller backup version](http://www.mediafire.com/download/972ib834xvbsb8q/stonecoldkiller_small.mp3)

[Read the original text version here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/965196)


End file.
